There exist in the patent literature disclosures of a great number of techniques for non-contact printing and imaging. The most widely used of these techniques is electrophotography wherein an electrostatic image is optically formed on a photoconductor, which is then developed with a toner. The toner image is transferred to a substrate and fused thereon.
An additional technique in general use is ionography, wherein an electrostatic image is formed on a dielectric substrate by firing charges directly on the substrate using an imagewise ion source.
A technique for the transfer of electrostatic images from a photoconductor dielectric onto a dielectric substrate has also been proposed in Electrophotography by R. M. Schaffert, 2nd Edition, Focal Press, London, 1975 at pages 166-176 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,006. This technique, known as TESI (Transfer of Electrostatic Images) employs an imagewise optical signal to create a charge image on a photoconductor. The charge image is subsequently replicated onto a dielectric substrate by applying single polarity charges to a surface of the dielectric substrate opposite from that surface which faces the photoconductor.